emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7854 (19th June 2017)
Plot Finn is nervous ahead of Ross selling the cannabis. Ross bumps into to Robert and Aaron in the café jokes about Robert becoming a father. Robert decides today is the day to get his payback. Lawrence ups security at Home Farm. Robert and Aaron call round at Dale View. Whilst Aaron distracts Finn, Robert pockets the keys to the taxi. Chrissie notices Lawrence has left him phone behind and she goes through his recently dialled numbers. Rebecca vents to Victoria about morning sickness. Emma returns from a retreat to the news that the family's money problems are a thing of the past. Finn mentions to Ross that the Robert and Aaron called round earlier and the taxi is missing. Ross immediately works out Robert and Aaron are behind the taxi going missing. Bernice's stint working at in café isn't going well. Lydia tells Doug that she's thinking of starting dance lessons at the village hall but Doug isn't keen. Ross confronts Robert and Aaron at the scrapyard. They take great pleasure in showing him the taxi, which they have had crushed. Ross insists Robert has gone too far but Robert states they're quits now. Ross declares this isn't over. April asks questions about the end of Rhona and Pierce's relationship. Rhona is glad to be surrounded by friends and asks Paddy, Marlon and Vanessa if they think the police believe Pierce's version of events. Rhona becomes distressed when she looks at a picture Leo has painted that includes Pierce. Finn suggests they call the police but fuming Ross reveals he blackmailed Robert after learning he got Rebecca pregnant and reminds his brother that getting the police involved whilst they are growing cannabis isn't the best idea. Sarah shows Doug her diary about her cancer and her wish list. Chrissie meets with Dean, the most recent contact in Lawrence's phone. He explains Lawrence hired him to track down a man named Tim Richards. Robert and Aaron plan a romantic getaway, but whilst Lydia distracts them, Ross hops into Robert's car and speeds off. Meanwhile, at Tall Trees Cottage, Rhona sits Leo down and explains to him that Pierce will never be coming back. Rhona worries to Paddy that Pierce may turn up at Smithy Cottage and admits she's terrified at the thought of seeing Pierce again. Robert demands to know where his car is. Ross requests the money for the crushed taxi, and only then Robert will get his car back. Aaron suggests they call things quits if Robert gets his car back but Adam doesn't want that as he's finding the feud hilarious. Adam hands Robert Ross' phone. Emma tells Harriet that the retreat has made her feel closer to God. She explains her fears about Ross and Robert's quarrel and calls it "Another Debbie situation" which is overheard by Cain and doesn't go down well. Having read Ross' text from Finn, Robert and Aaron are aware something is happening at Wylies Farm tonight, but they can't work out what. They watch Ross and Finn arrive and go inside. The brothers come back out almost straight away and when they're gone, Aaron and Robert go inside. They discover the cannabis plants. Robert smugly proclaims this is the gift that keeps on giving. Cast Regular cast *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) Guest cast *Dean - Danny Ryder Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Office and living room *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar *Holey Scrap - Port-a-kabin and scrapyard *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *David's Shop - Exterior *Church Lane *Wylies Farm - Garden and downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,940,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes